


dairy

by kinkyung



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Slow Burn, kind of college au, uh reuniting ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyung/pseuds/kinkyung
Summary: haha what if jungeun has been pining for jiwoo for years and suddenly met her at a supermarket dairy section n like maybe they become gfs... haha jk .... unless?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 23





	dairy

Jungeun could proudly say she was pretty smart as a kid. She never made more than two mistakes on a test, spelling was easy and she was pretty well read, maybe even too well read. Her strong vocabulary gave her too great of a variety of words to use to torment the girl in the sandbox with the big forehead. 

Large, sizeable, substantial, huge, gigantic, enormous massive and her favourite word of the time, gargantuan. It wasn’t very nice of a six year old girl to flex her vocabulary on the girl who was just trying to build her sandcastle, but Jungeun really wanted to have a go at digging another hole. She was pretty convinced the sandbox was actually connected to Australia and this girl was in her way. 

“My name’s Jiwoo!” Jungeun was honestly surprised the girl was so unphased, in fact, she looked genuinely impressed, and shifted over to the corner of the sandbox with her buckets. “I don’t know how big that hole’s going to be but we could always share the space, it’s always good to share!” Compromising was possible, Jungeun just didn’t know if she wanted to; it’d be best if she just had the whole sandbox to herself. But Jiwoo might be someone worth befriending, she must’ve been pretty cool if she found good vocabulary impressive. 

“Sure,” Jungeun dropped her plastic shovel and rake onto the other side of the sandbox. “I’m Kim Jungeun,” she offered. 

“That’s a nice name, we have the same surname too!” Jungeun’s parents told her Kim was a pretty common surname to have and about 20% of the Korean population had that as theirs but enthusiasm is good. 

-

So Jiwoo got a bad haircut, or maybe bad was an understatement because Jiwoo’s currently in Jungeun’s bedroom hunched over, sitting on her floor with a firm grip on her handheld mirror. She fiddled with the leftover strands of what was her bangs. Jungeun didn’t know how to tell her that no amount of whining, sobbing or groaning in her room was going to get her hair back, but she didn’t have the heart to tell her either. 

“What am I supposed to do Jungeun, tomorrow’s the first day of Middle School. I can’t turn up looking like this, no one’s going to want to be my friend!” Jiwoo whined pouting extremely hard. Frankly, Jungeun’s never seen this side of Jiwoo, she hasn’t seen her this upset, discouraged, vulnerable or hopeless. It kind of hurts her to see Jiwoo like this but Jungeun knows this isn’t hard to solve. 

She reaches over to her dresser to fishout a variety of tiny butterfly clips and colourful barrettes. “Here, hold still.” She tells Jiwoo as she leans over her to pin back the unfortunate remains of her bangs. “I think you look a lot cuter like this,” Jungeun reassures Jiwoo before handing her a tissue to wipe the tears that formed around her eyes. 

“You really think so?” Jiwoo asked while sniffling and dotting away her tears. Jungeun nodded, “Yeah, it’s a cute look.” For the first time that hour, Jiwoo smiled. It might have made Jungeun’s mind feel more at ease and it gave her an undeniable feeling of comfort. 

-

It wasn’t easy being a beautiful, smart, funny charismatic and outgoing girl. That’s exactly why Jungeun had to stop growing at the height of 161 centimetres. Clearly growing 4 centimetres taller would make her too perfect. But that wasn’t the problem at hand, the problem was the 159 centimetre tall Jiwoo in front of her. 

Jungeun can’t exactly pinpoint what changed, maybe it was the bangs. They grew out nicely and framed Jiwoo’s face well. Honestly, a huge improvement from her Middle School clip arrangement. 

Maybe it was the nice wash of sparkly pink Jiwoo had over her eyelids, or the warm blusher dusted over her cheeks. It could be the eyebrows too, filling them in tends to make cute girls cuter. Or maybe it was the twinkle in Jiwoo’s eyes as she looked at Jungeun and the pretty coral of Jiwoo’s tinted lips. Jungeun really couldn’t tell. 

Yet, here she was sitting with Jiwoo, on her bed, in her pink room, surrounded by makeup and brushes and Jiwoo’s army of Cinnamorolls. “You did a great job! I can’t believe I almost went to meet Sooyoung without coming to you for help,” Jiwoo said as she pulled Jungeun in for a hug. 

“Don’t worry about it, my best friend is finally off to go on a date with the girl of her dreams, the least I could do is to help her.” Being supportive was felt oddly difficult for Jungeun today. 

“I love you so much Jungeun. Keep yourself free on Wednesday! I’m taking you out for pancakes, my treat!” Jungeun just hoped Jiwoo couldn’t feel how hard her heart was beating as she held her hands between them. 

“Sure, but you should probably leave soon if you don’t want to be late.” Jiwoo’s eyes widened and she hopped off her bed wiping her hands down the skirt of her cherry printed dress to straighten it. 

“Oh no, let’s get going then! Let’s walk to the train station together,” Jiwoo strapped on her sandals and helped Jungeun pack the remains of the makeup on her bed. 

Maybe Jiwoo wasn’t the problem, maybe it was just Jungeun. 

-

Jiwoo didn’t know what to think, it’s been a while since she last saw Jungeun after all. Jungeun did always tell her to think twice maybe four times or maybe ten times before she does something stupid and irrational. But that didn’t stop her from running up to Jungeun to pull her into a hug. 

“I miss you so much, where have you been?” Jiwoo mumbled into Jungeun’s shoulder. It’s been 2 years since they last saw each other. Jiwoo didn’t know how or when things changed, but she remembers sending Jungeun off at the airport with Sooyoung and their friends. But she doesn’t remember when Jinsol and Heejin began calling her Kimberly Lippington or how they got the name, or the day the Jungeun and Jiwoo stopped texting. 

“You sent me off, I was just in England, but I miss you too.” Jungeun hugged her tighter, but eased  
and let her arms fall. Jiwoo couldn’t help but stare at Jungeun. Her lipstick was a little darker, her face grew a little sharper but there was still that sense of warmth, familiarity and comfort that Jiwoo couldn’t help feeling when she looked at her. 

“We should probably move to the side, we’re kind of in the way of the dairy.” Jiwoo nudged her basket and shuffled over as Jungeun spoke. “How have you been, why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?” Jungeun’s bottom lip found itself caught between her teeth and her right palm met her left elbow. 

“It was kind of a spontaneous trip back, I was on semester break and I just missed home.” Jungeun averted her gaze. “But how are things with you and Sooyoung?” 

“Oh! Things are actually pretty good, we’re still good friends though we broke up.” Jiwoo beamed. 

“You guys broke up?” Jungeun felt a weight lifted off her shoulders but a twinge of guilt. 

“Yeah, we figured we’d be better off as friends,” Jiwoo scratched the back of her neck. 

Jungeun nodded slowly, so maybe the years she spent away moping were kind of in vain. In hindsight, it was pretty dramatic of her to move all the way to England to study just to avoid having to see her best friend and crush date someone else. She held back the incredible urge to confess her undying love but she forgot that she was still standing there and staring at Jiwoo at the side of supermarket aisles. 

“So um, how many more days will you be in Korea for?” Jiwoo asked breaking the silence. It was honestly kind of sad that things could even feel awkward between the both of them, but Jiwoo tried not to dwell too much on it. 

“I’ll be here till the end of next week, we could meet up again if you’d like?” Jungeun suggested, a little hopeful; it’s no date but at least it’s something. 

A smile crept up Jiwoo’s face, “That would be great! How’s this Wednesday?” The possibilities were endless, they could go back to their favourite old pancake place, revisit the mall they always went to, go back to look at their favourite weeb store or just hang out at Jiwoo’s house like they used to. 

“I’ll have to get back to you, Jinsol and Heejin kinda have me booked for third wheel duties but I could always try and get out of it. Do you have my new number?” New number, that’s something Jiwoo honestly didn’t expect to hear. A new number, Jungeun never told her about it, no one did. 

“I don’t think so, I wasn’t aware you changed it.” Guilt sank and anchored itself in Jungeun’s chest, maybe her angsting and moping went a little too far. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry I never told you, wait pass me your phone I’ll punch it in,” Jungeun opened her palm to receive Jiwoo’s phone. Same as ever, Jiwoo was still a tasteless android user and her phone was still decked out in Sanrio stickers and a My Melody case. But her heart clenched harder when she saw her contact in Jiwoo’s phone, unchanged. The emojis were still there, with hearts and fruit emojis that all meant something Jungeun couldn’t decipher. 

“Here you go,” she returned Jiwoo’s phone with an unsettled weight in her chest. Jungeun wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do now, but Jiwoo and herself were still in the dairy aisle. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around? I just need this yoghurt and I’ll be on my way.” Jungeun said mindlessly grabbing a cup of yoghurt off the shelf. 

Apricot, that wasn’t a flavour Jungeun liked, maybe she has changed, Jiwoo thought. “Yeah, I’ll see you around! I’ll text you soon!” Jungeun nodded and gave her a small smile before dropping the yoghurt into her basket and pulling Jiwoo in for a hug and parting ways.

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven’t written a fic in like .. years ... so uh enjoy ! hopefully it isn’t terrible ! it took me like no kidding 2 years to write and it’s still unbeta’d ! 
> 
> my twt is @chuuscamera so u can remind me to update (so maybe it won’t take me 2 years)


End file.
